Charging housings or filler neck housings for charging the batteries of an electric or hybrid motor vehicle or for refilling a motor vehicle with fuel or a urea solution (AdBlue) are inserted, for example clipped or adhesively bonded, into a body opening in the motor vehicle. Charging housings or filler neck housings of this type have a passage opening into which a plug-in charging connector connected to the batteries of the motor vehicle or a tank filler pipe leading to a tank of the motor vehicle is inserted. A closure flap is moveable, in particular pivotable, between an open position opening up the charging housing or filler neck housing for a charging or filling operation and a closed position closing the charging housing or filler neck housing. In its closed position, the closure flap forms part of the outer skin of the motor vehicle body.
In particular in the case of charging housings, but also, for example, in the case of filler neck housings for capless filling systems (capless systems), it is important to avoid penetration of contaminants, such as dust or water.